You'll be In my heart
by Purplesailorstar
Summary: its um...kinda like "Mirror, mirror".a song fic, w InuKag. the song is from Disney's Tarzan. Hope you enjoy. Please send lots of reviews, lol.


(A/N: No sequal to Mirror, mirror....srry. i still need to keep up with my other stories. well, at least no sequal for now.ok, warning from now. I don't own anything of Inuyasha....damnit I don't even own this song, much less the sight were its posted.)

_**You'll be in my heart**_

Kagome stood stark still. Holding in her hands a forlorn arrow. In the darkness of the forest, everyone slept. Except Inuyasha and her. A light glow vibrated from Kikyo as she deepened her kiss with Inuyasha, his arms infolding around. Clinging almost desperately. The sturdy view from the tree, left nothing to the imagionation.

**Come stop your crying**

She tilted her head forward in shame. There really was no place for her was in his heart?

**It will be all right**

She shook heartbreakingly.

"damn you Inuyasha..."

She moved to her sleeping bag weakly. The awaiting morning of the next day lingered in her fingertips, and in pure hurt; the arrow dissolved.

_**Just take my hand**_

_**Hold it tight**_

At breakfast. A deadly silence hung delicately. Kagome floating deadlike. And Inuyasha looking away from others look of worry without a word to leave him unbested.

_**I will protect you**_

_**From all around you**_

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

Her nose crinkled in disgust as she stood by that tree witch she had stood by and watched her life drown from within her. Her senses shook, but she moved along. Weakly picking at the descent sticks for that nights fire wood.

_**For one so small **_

_**You seem so strong**_

Inuyasha's hand gripped her shoulder, turning her to him. Unnoticing her sudden shaking.

**My arms will hold you**

His fingers moved gently over her cheek. His calloused palm resting on her jaw. And forcefully ignoring her clawing hands and screams, he hugged her to his chest. Covering most of her with his weakest senses. His very being.

**Keep you safe and warm**

Giving up with tremors of insanity, she stiffened. His reaction, a sincere vow of care. He held her head child like, hugging her body with one hand, yet mustering up enough feeling with it to make her feel desperate

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

"you can't do this to me..." she muffled from his stiff yet soft coat.

_**I will be here**_

_**Don't you cry**_

"Kagome,.." his voice cracked and his grip tightened. Too over powering to not be intoxicated with his surrounding warmth.

'_**Cause you'll be in my heart**_

_**Yes, you'll be in my heart**_

_**From this day on**_

_**Now and forever more**_

"I love you...." He whispered deftly. Dipping his head to her shoulder. Wanting some part of her to lighten to warm him in return.

**You'll be in my heart**

She began shaking her head violently. Her hands banging against him to let her go, but he held her all the more tighter.

"You can't pretend Kikyo never happened!" she yelled in between cries.

**No matter what they say**

"I killed her...she....she's gone...I killed her..." he cried as equally against her. Shuddering in an almost breakingly way.

**You'll be here **

Her eyes softened. Her arms wrapped around him. Tugging at him. Biting her lip in fear.

"But you loved her.."

**In my heart**

He shifted away from her. His eyes bright pink from crying as strongly as he did. But pressed his forehead to hers.

"But I love you more, my feelings for her could have never added to what I have for you, ever..."

**Always**

She lifted herself off the ground. And serenely, kissed him.

(A/N: Aaawwwwww, now wasn't that emotional? sigh my apologies for kikyo lovers, I am not one.....as you can see. And yes, I know.....shame on you Inu- chan for stabbing the dead lady while kissing her....TT........i'm pretty sure it sounded better in the story, lol, oh well. Kagome doesn't say she loves him cuz, I dunno, I figured too much love from one person. Lets expose how we do it Inu style! Two more to come. One w/ another song from Disney, and another from a famous singer. Yep.....vote, the two highest pairs will be in the next two songfics.

**Sesshomaru & Rin**

**Miroku & Sango**

**Inuyasha & kagome**

**Or Other (specify the two people)**

Bwahahahaa, lets see who's next, shall we?

Teresa

[purplesailorstar])


End file.
